Sora's Scars
by greendaylegacy
Summary: Fluffy. Sora cuts to cope, and all Riku can do is understand. ONE-SHOT R


A/N: Recent Kingdom Hearts Fandom has led to this…eeeee~ WILL BE FLUFFY, LIKE MY TAIL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Axel: Shaddup, woman!

Me: TT^TT *kicks him in the shin*

Axel: Dammit! WHY!

Me: Oh, Hush, you know I love you

Axel:….*grins*

AND SO, onto the fandomness! Just kind of a cute Sora/Riku One-Shot

Me: Dearest, would you Disclaim for me?

Axel: *sighs* Greendaylegacy, unfortunately, does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, I'd be her slave, and everyone else would be gay. Huffah.

Me: You…sound so resigned.

Axel: I got used to the idea; after all, you are ridiculously in love with me. And you'll only kick me in the shin if I make you angry.

Me:….. *blushes* ENOUGH CHATTER. ON WITH THE YAOI.

Riku was so incredibly tired. He'd just got home from work, and unlocked the door to the apartment he and his boyfriend Sora had rented out. He closed the door, kicked off his boots, and took three steps before flopping on the couch. His eyes drifted lazily to the clock on the counter. 3:34 a.m. Dandy. Sora should be home soon. Riku blew at the silver bangs that fell in his face and huffed with irritation when they fluttered back down into his eyes. He drifted a little, thinking of Sora, and catching a little slumber before his love got home.

Today had not been a good day. First, Sora had been forced to work overtime with a migraine, having to deal with that pompous, homophobic ass Xemnas, and THEN Marluxia had dropped a stack of papers all over Sora's desk, swearing up and down that "They were in your hand!" Additionally, he'd had to stop by the closest open store to buy cereal and Riku's thrice-damned frosted animal crackers, then arguing with an 85-year old woman about the cuts on his arm. "Self-harm is no way to go, child!" Self-help was more like it. If this lady only knew what Sora had seen, what he'd been through.

Sora parked his car next to Riku's Mazda, turning the engine off and getting out with his backpack, laptop, and the groceries. Shutting the door with his butt, the brunette stomped up the stairs to the apartment. Fumbling with his keys a little, he unlocked the door to home. He slipped inside and set all of his shit on the table, pulling food out the plastic bags and putting the items in their proper places. "Hey, Ku. Help would be much appreciated." Sora called airily, opening a new bottle of ibuprofen and swallowing three with a glass of water. The only reply he got were faint snores issuing from the living room. The brunette gave a world-ending sigh and finished putting up groceries.

Flipping off the light in the kitchen, Sora trudged into the living room, hanging over the couch and looking down at Riku. All his irritation dissipated. He looked so tiny, wrapped up in the thin blue blanket they kept on the couch. Sora picked him up, kissing his forehead and carrying him to their room. Sleepy green eyes fluttered opened. "Sor..?" Riku murmured, rubbing the side of his face. Sora grinned. "Hey. You conked out on the couch again, sleepyhead." He set him on their bed, kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his boxers. He did the same to Riku, and the smaller man shivered. "S'cold, Sor." He grumbled. "I know, I know. Gimme a minute." Sora slid the both of them under the comforter, and chuckled as Riku attached himself to his body, snuggling into the space between his neck and shoulder. "Have a headache?" Riku asked softly, his fingertips dancing over Sora's throbbing temple. "Mhm. I took some meds for it though." He caught his love's hand in his and kissed it. "Had kind of a bad day, though. I think I'll take the day off tomorrow."

Worried, Riku grabbed Sora's arm and examined the three small cuts on his wrist. He breathed out a silent sigh of relief. "Not too bad, today, Sora. Very small, and not that many." Sora's face lit up in a tired but beautiful smile. "I thought of you." Riku's eyes widened, and he kissed his boyfriend. The words didn't have to be said. They knew that they loved each other, and proved it constantly. Sometimes, it was just channeled a little differently. Like fighting off each other's demons. Or comforting when the past comes back, and they _remember._ But for now, one just existed for the other. They didn't really NEED anything else. "Night, Sor." "Night, Ku." The pair fell asleep like that, tangled up in each other. It was a nice thing to have.

A/N: Was kinda depressing, there toward the end, wasn't it?

Sora: Why no sex? *crosses arms and grumps*

Me: IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING. YOU'RE LUCKY YOU GOT TO SNUGGLE.

Riku: She really does need to get to bed.

Axel: I tried….but she no listen. *is sad, with bruised shins*

Me: Oh, bby. *snuggles Axel*

Sora: WTF. THIS IS MY TIME, BETCH.

Axel: *sets Sora's pants on fire, then sweeps me to bed*

Me: Night chillun! If I get reviews, I might make y'all a LEMON. *gasps*


End file.
